Charlotte Argent
Birthday: '''January 21, 1998 '''Face Claim: '''Cora Keegan '''Specialty/Ancestor: '''Cassandra '''Level: Moderate Quote: "Good luck is a sham, and the wheel of fortune is nothing but a Ponzi scheme." Background/History: ' Charlotte Argent grew up in the town with her family. Like many children raised to continue a family legacy, there were always high expectations for Charlotte; it didn’t help that she was the eldest, as it meant she was also expected to watch out for her younger sister. In the six years before her sister was born, Charlotte was home schooled, sheltered from the world outside of magic. She learned English and Latin and read books on the history of magic for fun. Things changed around the time of her sister’s 5th birthday, when her parents finally realized she wasn’t going to show any magical inclination anytime soon. While the family continued to practice magic, it became a secret, dark magic only done in the dead of night while she was sleeping. After years of playing around with magic in secret, Charlotte's parents decided to finally let her go to an actual school, to interact with other people. They sent her to Greenwood Girls Home in 2013, and she's been there ever since. Charlotte is seen to be protective and determined, especially when it comes to her magic. She isn't the best witch around, but she's trying to get there. She believes in equality and will not settle for less. She's helpful when she chooses to be, and she throws around great advice every now and then. '''Prompts: ' '''One of your friends from long before your time at Greenwood puts up a photo of them in a witch costume at a Halloween Party, complete with pointy hat, broom and cape. Someone sees the photo over your shoulder and cringes, "I can't believe people still think we're like that. I'd be ashamed to talk to someone who is so disrespectful to witches." Do you defend your friend or do you share the other students opinion? What do you say to the other student before they leave? "They're mortal. They probably don't know how this whole thing works, and the stereotypes just stuck. How could they be disrespectful for something they don't even know exist?" 'This is the fourth night in a row your neighbour has kept you awake with their long, late-night phone calls, and though you've tried to let them be, you almost fell asleep earlier today in class and got scolded as a result. How do you approach the neighbour to cut back the phone calls? ' Charlotte has tolerated her neighbour's yapping for quite some time now, and it's not fair on her part to be scolded for something which she clearly didn't do. She decides to finally approach the neighbour and says, "Hey. It's been four nights, and I almost got kicked out of class today because of your late-night phone calls - calls which are wonderful, I suppose - but could you please cut back because it's really... it's not great for anybody involved. Thanks."